I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to techniques for conducting modulation and spatial layer mapping for information conveyed within a wireless communication environment.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services; for instance, voice, video, packet data, broadcast, and messaging services can be provided via such wireless communication systems. These systems can be multiple-access systems that are capable of supporting communication for multiple terminals by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. In such a system, each terminal can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link can be established via a single-in-single-out (SISO), multiple-in-signal-out (MISO), or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
Various wireless communications devices can be configured to utilize Single-User MIMO (SU-MIMO) and/or other suitable communication schemes for communication within an associated network environment. For example, in the event that a wireless communications device has multiple antennas, the device can be configured to transmit data to an associated network according to SU-MIMO via a set of spatial layers that correspond to, e.g., physical antennas, beams and/or other appropriate constructs defined across physical antennas, or the like.
Conventionally, common modulation is applied to information transmitted by a given device pursuant to SU-MIMO. However, it can be appreciated that when a quality imbalance between respective layers is present (e.g., due to antenna quality imbalance or the like), performance degradation can result due to the unbalanced reliability of communicated information. Accordingly, it would be desirable to implement techniques for facilitating transmission of information across multiple spatial layers with improved reliability.